Unfaithful Misery
by hannawald5
Summary: Loosely based on the Force Unleashed story I give my own story about similar happenings.
1. Prologue

After finishing the game Force Unleashed I got very interested in writing a story based on that story since I found it amazing! This one will be more or less the same kind of story but with my own twists and with other names to the newly introduced characters in Force Unleashed!

I do not own any of the characters!

* * *

**Prologue **

An enigmatic man is walking around on an immense meadow on a planet far, far away from the core worlds of the galaxy. It seems like as if he has been trying to be very secretive about his presence on the planet. The planet had a number of people living there whom he's trying, and succeeding with, to avoid, to not interrupt his purpose with this stay.

His master was on his way. He tends to show up from time to time but last time he was here, a couple of weeks ago, he had reacted very oddly towards an old dwelling. Actually he had felt it himself too but he had no idea why his master had reacted this profoundly about it. He could feel the Jedi presence on the planet too. He had for a very long time known about this but never really thought about it. They are as good as wiped out so why bother?

-

Soon afterwards an Imperial Landing shuttle arrived from out of nowhere like it routinely does when his master comes to guide him with more knowledge about the Force. This time everything seemed like normal when he arrived and wanted to make him prove himself even more by taking on these specially created battle droids made in the same secret way as he was here. They seem to get better and better for each time but also easier and easier for the past years he has been here.

During these fights his master left to search the planet more thoroughly. When his master returned he asked the man if he was aware that a civil war was about to break out in this system. He did not know and he blamed that he had trained too much to take care in such immaterial matters. His master got really angry with him for not taking care of the world outside himself but still made him get his first mission. To explore the planet and find a secret old holocron that would help them both get even stronger within the Force. With this they will also destroy all their enemies. If he happens to come across any of the civil war soldiers just wipe them out. He is supposed to stay secret for only a short while longer….


	2. A New Pilot

Just gonna clarify. This is not a Force Unleashed story with these characters but just a story loosely based on that story due to same original idea with some similar happenings. Hope you will still find it good enough... :)

* * *

**A New Pilot**

Verbogen, a young man with a past unknown even to himself, was in his personal quarters of his master's, Darth Vader, enormous starship The Executor. Ever since he was a little boy he had lived with his master mainly on this ship. It was not very long ago though since he had gotten his personal quarters. Verbogen had under lead by Sith Lord Darth Vader been taught in many sides of the dark side of the force and was a very skilful force user while also very adept at lightsaber fighting as well. Still he had much left to learn but he was confident about that his future would store great things for him.

Years ago he had learned about the plan Darth Vader had for them both. When Verbogen is strong enough they are going to overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy for themselves. He did not really know why Darth Vader has any plans in overthrowing his master but he will not question it.

-

After another tough day with lots of training under horrible guidance from his master who just seemed to try to make him hate him as much as possible and not help him reach greater things he learned that his master had news for him.

"_You have grown stronger with the Force"_ Darth Vader said "_Soon you will be ready to face real opponents and not only these training droids_"

"_Yes, milord, I am eager to face a real challenge_" Verbogen replied.

"_Soon…" _Darth Vader turned away _"Your ship has been completed now"_

After this short conversation Darth Vader left. This piece of news however was willingly taken by Verbogen who really could feel that his first real mission wasn't far away. Of course there is still some training to do and a pilot will be needed for his new ship but it would only be a matter of time before everything is finished and the time has come.

-

Verbogen entered the hangar for his ship and what he saw stunned him. There already was a pilot, it seemed like, who was doing some machinery-updating on the ship. He stayed and glanced at her for a moment to make sure she was up to what he had hoped his pilot would be able to accomplish. The pilot was a girl, and not a very bad looking one either but Verbogen quickly threw away these thoughts. She seemed to know what she was doing while updating machinery and she worked quickly to.

He finally closed in on her.

"_Are you the pilot?" _he asked while trying to not sound too stupid.

"_Yes, Nara Pistos at your service._" She replied seemingly unperturbed.

"_When did you arrive?"_

"_I've been here for two days, eagerly awaiting my first mission. When is it time?"_

"_I do not know yet" _Verbogen responded and left. "_Keep on with what you were doing"_

"Seems fine enough", he thought for himself while walking towards training room to engage in a lightsaber duel with one of the Holodroids there…


	3. Erroneously Lovely

What I would like to know from you readers, if any, is if you would prefer more often updates but short ones like now. Or longer updates that comes much less frequently but a lot longer?

**Erroneously Lovely**

Weeks had passed since the first meeting of Verbogen and Nara Pistos. Not much of significance had happened ever since then. They had talked a little bit but not really learned much of each other since they haven't had much time basically. Nara needed all her time to learn the new ship and to make it hard to detect while sneaking into areas crawling of enemies. Stealth systems. Verbogen on the other hand also had lots of confrontations with Vader while being trained and also lots of Holodroid-fights.

Darth Vader continued to put up lots of rough trainings for Verbogen who very often felt that he just wanted to get away from The Executor and as far away as possible from Darth Vader. Lately, however, he had noticed a change in his master's behavior against him. He could notice that he was starting to earn more respect from his master but also that he doesn't want it to be noticed. "Soon, I will take on a real Jedi", he thought…

-

Out of the blue both Verbogen and Nara found themselves without any duties to attend to and they started to talk to each other to learn more about who they will be travelling with.

"_You are one of Vader's spies?"_

"_I'll bring Darth Vader's enemies to justice… and so will you"_

"_That doesn't tell me much" _Nara said with a tone of curiosity in her voice. _"Where are you from, have you always been Vader's apprentice?"_

"_What I know of, yes." _Verbogen answered. _"I have in fact no idea which planet I was born on. All I can remember is being trained to be Lord Vader's trainee. how about you?"_ Verbogen shared the same interest about Nara whom he found quite appealing as a matter of fact.

"_I was ripped away from by parents at age seven who I saw was killed due to supporting a revolt of leadership on my home-planet…"_

Verbogen could feel the agony in Nara's words and he got really sad for her who had had almost an equal growth when younger. Their eyes met and her eyes were filled with tears when thinking back of this horrible incident to experience. For a moment they just stood there, both not knowing how to react. They were however saved by an urgent message for Verbogen from one of the droids that Darth Vader wanted to see him, immediately. He felt bad that he had to leave Nara in this state but he had no choice so he left to go see Darth Vader with only one thought in his head. "Avenge her parents"


End file.
